The invention relates to a torque transfer device with at least one first and at least one second clutch device.
A torque transfer device is in the sense of the present invention in particular a device which under predetermined conditions can convert at least one rotational characteristic of a rotationally mounted component part such as input shaft, into an identical or different rotational characteristic of another rotationally mounted component part such as an output shaft, wherein if required these component parts can be coupled and uncoupled. More particularly it is proposed that the torque transfer device can be shifted into different shift positions wherein at least one shift position is configured so that a rotational characteristic is transferred unchanged substantially between these rotationally mounted component parts and wherein at least one shift position is configured so that a rotational characteristic is not transferred by the torque transfer device and wherein if necessary at least one shift position is provided in which a rotational characteristic is transferred in modified form.
A rotational characteristic in the sense of the present invention is in particular a characteristic which describes at least the rotational status of a rotationally movable component part such as shaft. The rotational characteristic is in particular a torque or speed.
A torque transfer device has in the sense of the present invention in particular a clutch device and/or transmission device and/or torque converter device or the like.
Devices which can transfer torque and have clutch devices are already known.
The object of the invention is to provide a torque transfer device which is designed technically different.
According to one particular aspect the object of the invention is to provide a torque transfer device with several clutches which can be actuated at low structural cost as well as cost-effectively and with high operational reliability.
According to a particular aspect the object of the invention is to provide a torque transfer device having several clutches and at least a drive device so that the required drive energy is reduced at least during predetermined shifts of the clutch devices.
According to the invention in particular a torque transfer device is provided with a drive release device which has the effect with predetermined clutch actuations of reducing the power which is transferred by a drive device for actuating the first and/or second clutch device or a relevant release lever mechanism.
The drive release device acts in particular to reduce the maximum value of the power transferred by the drive device to the release lever device of the first and/or second clutch device. This maximum value is the maximum power which has to be discharged by the drive device in the direction of the relevant release lever device in order to produce any actuation of this release lever device.
The drive release device preferably has an energy accumulator which assists both actuation of the first and second clutch device under predetermined conditions, namely particularly so that a force of the energy accumulator device is superimposed on a force transferred by the drive device to a relevant release lever device whereby the force exerted by the drive device and the energy accumulator device on the release lever device of the first and/or second clutch device is in particular a pressurised force and wherein these forces are under predetermined conditions in the same direction at the relevant release lever device.
Where necessary these forces are directed opposite at the relevant release lever device when this release lever device is loaded with substantially less force and are in the same direction when this release lever device is loaded with a larger force so that in particular the maximum drive power required is reduced.
According to the invention it is proposed that a torque transfer device has a spring device.
The spring device has the effect with predetermined actuating processes of the release lever device that an actuating force exerted on the relevant release lever device has a proportion which is transferred by the spring device, as well as a proportion which is transferred by the drive device. These proportions of the force have under predetermined conditions the same active direction wherein the first and/or second release lever device is loaded in particular with a pressurised force. Where necessary the active direction of these forces on the relevant release lever device is opposing in the case of lower forces and in the same direction in the case of larger forces wherein the resulting force acting from an actuating device on the release lever device is preferably a pressurised force.
The spring device is configured as a mechanical spring device, such as spiral spring or torsion spring, or as an electromagnetic spring device or as a hydraulic spring device or as a pneumatic spring device or in some other way.
The torque transfer device has at least a change-over device which can be switched into different switch positions.
The change-over device acts in at least a first shift position so that the drive device loads the release lever device of the first clutch device and in at least a second shift position so that the drive device loads the release lever device of the second clutch device, namely in particular each time with a pressurised force.
The preferably electronically controlled change-over device is more particularly designed to be hydraulic and/or electric and/or electromagnetic and/or pneumatic and/or mechanical.
The change-over device preferably acts in at least a third shift position such that the drive device loads neither the release lever device of the first clutch device nor that of the second clutch device.
In this third shift position the signal or force transfer stretch between the drive device and the release lever devices of the first and second clutch device is preferably interrupted or uncoupled. It is also preferred if this signal or force transfer stretch in the third shift position is not interrupted whereby the drive device does not load the release lever devices and whereby the first and/or second clutch device can relax.
According to the invention an at least in part hydraulically designed actuating device of the first and/or second clutch device has at least one valve device.
Through this valve device it is possible to control which and where necessary whether any of the release lever devices is loaded by means of hydraulic fluid.
According to the invention it is proposed that a first release lever device of the first clutch device under predetermined conditions rotates opposite a first input or output part of this clutch device. Furthermore a second release lever device of the second clutch device rotates under predetermined conditions opposite a second input part or output part of this second clutch device. The first and second release lever devices are mounted outside of the relevant input and output parts which under predetermined conditions rotate relative to the relevant release lever device, and where necessary outside of component parts which are coupled rotationally secured and non-detachable to these input and output parts and which under predetermined conditions rotate relative to the relevant release lever device.
By outside is to mean in particular axially or radially outside or that the relevant release lever device does not extend through different openings in the component part or input part or output part which are connected together by a channel or the like. By outside a component part or input or output part is to mean in particular that the relevant release lever device does not extend through a full-length opening or full-length channel or the like of the component part or input or output part.
A transmission device is in the sense of the present invention more particularly a device which can be shifted stepped or continuously as well as with or without interruption in the tractive force into different shift positions in which a different transmission ratio is provided between two rotationally mounted component parts such as shafts. The shift processes of the transmission device are in particular carried out automatically or manually or part-automatically or automatically with additional manual override facility or in some other way. The transmission device is preferably controlled electronically. The transmission device can have an automated shift transmission or a continuously variable transmission, such as a CVD, or a manual shift gear or a step-change gear or an automated transmission or an automated shift gear (ASG) or an automatic gearbox.
A clutch device is in the sense of the present invention in particular a device in which in at least two different shift positions a different ratio is provided from at least one input signal or input rotational characteristic such as torque or speed to at least one output side or output rotational characteristic wherein this device is configured in particular so that in these different shift positions the ratio of the useful power supplied to this device such as mechanical or electrical or pneumatic or hydraulic power, to the useful power discharged from this device is variable. The clutch device can be shifted in particular into at least a first shift position in which a signal or rotational characteristic is transferred substantially unchanged as well as into at least one second shift position in which a rotational characteristic is substantially not transferred, and if necessary into at least a third shift position in which a rotational characteristic is transferred restricted to a predetermined value or in part.
The clutch device is designed with or without a power branch and self-adjusting or non-self-adjusting.
A clutch device in the sense of the present invention is designed to be self-sustaining or depressed or in some other way, whereby self-sustaining is to mean that the clutch device if it is not actuated is held in a substantially closed shift position for example by means of an energy accumulator, such as a spring device and wherein depressed is to mean that the clutch device if it is not actuated is held in a substantially opened shift position for example by means of an energy accumulator, such as a spring device.
The clutch device can transfer a signal or a rotational characteristic in positive-locking or friction-locking manner or in some other way and has where necessary self-resilient clutch linings and/or a spring and/or damper device.
The clutch device is in particular designed as a start-up clutch and/or power shift clutch and/or converter lock-up clutch and has in particular a friction clutch with two or more friction faces and/or a turning set clutch and/or a multi-plate clutch and/or a magnetic powder clutch and/or a claw clutch. It is particularly preferred if the clutch device is electronically controlled and is in particular an automated clutch, preferably such as that described and supplied by the applicant under the name Electronic Clutch Management (ECM).
A torque transfer device according to the invention has in particular at least one first clutch device preferably designed and arranged as a power shift clutch device, as well as at least one second clutch device preferably designed and arranged as a start-up clutch, as well as at least a drive device and at least an actuating device.
The power shift clutch device makes it possible particularly when shifting between different gears of a transmission device to transfer torque through the transmission device so that it is possible to shift to and fro between different gears under load.
The first clutch device has at least a first input part as well as at least a first output part. The second clutch device has at least a second input part as well as at least a second output part. These relevant input parts can each be uncoupled at least in part from the associated output part so that they rotate relative to each other and they can be coupled so that torque can be transferred between same.
The input parts are in particular each coupled to a crankshaft of a motor vehicle equipped with torque transfer device and the output parts are coupled to a drive axle of this vehicle. Where necessary spring and/or damper devices are provided in these clutches.
The first and second clutch device are arranged adjoining one another or spatially separated from each other.
The first clutch device is in particular connected in parallel or in series with the second clutch device.
The first and second clutch device each have a release lever device with at least one release lever which is preferably a plate spring and which extends preferably substantially in the radial direction of a shaft.
These release lever devices can preferably each load an axially displaceable contact pressure plate of the first or second clutch device. These contact pressure plates are each arranged adjacent a clutch disc or an arrangement of several clutch discs which are associated with the same clutch device as the relevant contact pressure plate. The engagement between the friction faces of the clutch device can be increasingly released or produced through axially displacing the contact pressure plates. The contact pressure plate and/or a stop is preferably each time the input part or is coupled rotationally secured thereto. The clutch disc is preferably each time the output part or is coupled rotationally secured thereto.
These relevant release lever devices can preferably be loaded by a release bearing which is associated with the actuating device.
The release lever device of the first and/or second clutch device can each time be designed so that a pressurised force exerted by the actuating device on this release lever device causes tensile force on the contact pressure plate or such that the pressurised force exerted on the release lever device causes pressurised force on the contact pressure plate.
Preferably a pressurised force exerted by the actuating device on the release lever device of the first clutch device generates pressurised force on the contact pressure plate of the first clutch device whilst pressurised force exerted by the actuating device on the release device of the second clutch device generates tensile force on the contact pressure plate of the second clutch device.
Preferably the first clutch device is designed as a depressed clutch device and the second clutch device is designed as a self-sustaining clutch device whereby the latter is in particular caused by spring devices which load the relevant contact pressure plate of the relevant clutch device.
The different release lever devices of the first and second clutch device engage in the relevant contact pressure plate from the same side or from different sides, seen in the axial direction.
Preferably the input parts of the first and second clutch device are coupled rotationally secured to a common clutch housing or cover.
The drive device produces under predetermined conditions a drive signal in dependence on which the actuating device generates an actuating signal which is sent to the first and/or to the second clutch device or release lever device in order to actuate same.
The drive device in the sense of the present invention is in particular a device which can convert input energy form into output energy form wherein the input and output energy forms are in particular of different kind and wherein the output energy form can be used as useful energy, namely in particular in order to actuate or load component parts or the like. Preferably the drive device converts electrical energy into kinetic energy. The drive device has in particular a motor such as electric motor.
It should be pointed out that manual actuation such as for example the manual actuation of a shift lever or the like can also be a drive device in the sense of the present invention.
The torque transfer device preferably has an actuating device which is associated with the first and second clutch device so that these two clutch devices can be actuated by a common actuating device. The actuating device is in particular designed so that it has a signal or force transfer path along which a signal or force can be transferred between the drive device and the first and/or second clutch device whereby at least a part of this signal or force transfer path is used both when the first clutch device is actuated and also when the second clutch device is actuated.
The torque transfer device preferably has a transmission device which can be shifted into different shift positions in particular by means of at least a third clutch device. The third clutch device is preferably a positive locking clutch such as a claw clutch. The third transmission device is configured with or without a synchronising device. A synchronising device has at least two component parts which can be rotated opposite one another in at least a first shift position and which can be coupled so that it is possible to adapt the torque or speed between the parts which are moved relative to each other.
The transmission device preferably has several wheels through which under predetermined conditions torque can be transferred whereby at least during this torque transfer these wheels are coupled.
The wheels can be coupled so that they engage directly in each other or so that they engage indirectly in each other or in some other way. With indirect engagement between the wheels a further component part, such as contact means or the like are connected in between the wheels.
The wheels which are coupled and transfer torque can have parallel or overlapping or intersecting axles. The torque transfer can in particular take place through the outer sleeve and/or inner sleeve of these wheels.
The wheels are in particular friction wheels or toothed wheels.
The toothed wheels preferably have an evolvent spline or a cycloid spline or a circular arc spline or a drive stick spline or a Bildhaber-Novikow spline. The wheels are designed with inclined teeth or in some other way.
The toothed wheels preferably are designed as internally or externally toothed spur wheels or bevel wheels or hypoid wheels or screw wheels or worm wheels or in some other way.
The transmission device can produce different gear output speeds whilst the gear input speed is the same depending on the wheel combination which is connected into the torque flow between the gear input.
The transmission device is preferably designed so that it has a first and a second shaft on which the wheels are mounted. Different transmission stages are disposed between this first and this second shaft. These transmission stages have several toothed wheels. In each transmission stage a toothed wheel is mounted on the first shaft and a toothed wheel is mounted on the second shaft. Preferably in relation to each transmission stage a wheel mounted on the first shaft or a wheel mounted on the second shaft is mounted rotatable on this said shaft whilst the wheel mounted on each other shaft is coupled rotationally secured to this said other shaft.
The invention will now be illustrated with reference to wheels formed as toothed wheels wherein in each transmission stage these toothed wheels at least during the torque transfer between the first shaft and the second shaft engage directly in each other over this relevant toothed wheel stage and wherein where necessary at least one further transmission stage is arranged between the first and second shaft in which between the toothed wheel disposed on the first shaft and the toothed wheel disposed on the second shaft there is an intermediate toothed wheel which causes the rotational direction of the second shaft relative to the first shaft to be changed round opposite the other transmission stages. The description of the invention given by way of example with reference to these pairs of toothed wheels and the transmission stage with interposed intermediate toothed wheel is not to restrict the invention in any way.
The transmission device preferably has several transmission stages which are also termed gear transmission stages or gears and which are configured so that the toothed wheel of each transmission stage mounted rotationally movable on a shaft can be coupled rotationally secured to this shaft through a third clutch device.
Furthermore the transmission device has at least a further transmission stage which is termed in particular a power shift transmission stage and which is configured so that a toothed wheel of the transmission stage is mounted rotatable on one of the shafts, more particularly the first shaft, whilst another wheel is coupled rotationally secured to the other of these shafts, more particularly the second shaft. This wheel which is mounted rotatable on the first shaft can be coupled to this first shaft by means of the first clutch device.
The transmission device is in particular a power shift transmission.
The first clutch device is preferably a power shift clutch device which is actuated at least when a gear change is made. The power shift clutch device or power shift transmission stage thus enables in particular that even during a gear change torque is transferred between the gear input and the gear output. Where necessary the power shift transmission stage or the power shift clutch device is designed so that torque can be transferred through the power shift clutch device and through the power shift transmission stage even for longer times so that the power shift transmission stage can also undertake the function of a gear stage.
The first clutch device is preferably controlled so that at least when all third clutch devices are in an opened shift position the first clutch device is closed at least in part so that torque can be transferred through the first clutch device and power shift transmission stage. A torque transfer device according to the invention is preferably mounted in a motor vehicle which has a vehicle drive device, such as internal combustion engine and at least one vehicle drive axle which can be driven by the internal combustion engine. Torque can be transferred between the vehicle drive device and drive axle of the vehicle preferably through the first clutch device and power shift transmission stage at least when the remaining gears are not engaged or the third clutch devices are shifted in an open shift position.
The first and second clutch device are connected in parallel or in series.
A series connection of the first and second clutch device is particularly configured so that torque can only be transferred through the power shift transmission stage between the first and second shafts when the first clutch device and the second clutch device are shifted in a closed shift position, and through one of the gear transmission stages which are not power shift transmission stages torque can then be transferred when the first clutch device is shifted in an open shift position and the second clutch device is shifted in a closed shift position.
A parallel arrangement of the first and second clutch device is particularly configured so that torque can be transferred between the first and second shaft through the second clutch device even when the first clutch device is opened and vice versa.
The actuating device preferably has a hydraulic arrangement. In this hydraulic arrangement force of the drive device and at least one release lever device of the first or second clutch device is preferably transferred by means of hydraulic fluid such as hydraulic oil or the like.
The actuating device preferably has at least one piston/cylinder unit wherein the cylinder is preferably filled at least in part with hydraulic fluid in at least one shift position.
The piston/cylinder unit can be designed so that the piston or a piston device divides or can divide the cylinder into several chambers so that the piston is axially displaceable in the cylinder and during axial displacement causes the volume of just one chamber of the cylinder unit to be changed.
Preferably the actuating device has at least one master piston cylinder unit with a master piston and a master cylinder as well as at least a slave piston cylinder unit with a slave piston and a slave cylinder. The master piston can be loaded by the drive device and cause fluid disposed in the master cylinder to be loaded.
The slave cylinder is preferably connected to the first and/or second slave cylinder through an arrangement of at least one hydraulic fluid pipeline.
The hydraulic device of the actuating device preferably has at least one valve device.
In a particularly preferred way a valve device of this kind can be shifted in different shift positions and in particular interrupt a connection between the master cylinder and the first slave cylinder and/or the master cylinder and the second slave cylinder in at least one shift position.
Particularly preferred the slave cylinder and master cylinder are arranged relative to each other so that displacement of the master piston through hydraulic fluid can cause displacement of the first and/or second slave piston whereby in the corresponding pipelines containing hydraulic fluid there is where necessary a valve device which can be shifted into different shift positions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the actuating device has at least a volume compensating container. This volume compensating container is in particular designed so that it can take up hydraulic fluid wherein this hydraulic fluid which is in the volume compensating container is loaded with a predetermined pressure. The hydraulic fluid is preferably loaded in this volume compensating container with atmospheric pressure or is substantially pressure-free. It is also particularly preferred if where necessary according to a predetermined characteristic the hydraulic fluid is loaded with a different pressure in the volume compensating container. To this end spring elements are provided where necessary which by way of example load a piston which in turn acts on the hydraulic fluid disposed in the volume compensating container. It is also preferred if for example a constant pressure is exerted on this hydraulic fluid for example through a mass which loads the hydraulic fluid in the volume compensating container.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the valve device disposed inside the actuating device has an a/b-way valve wherein a and b are each natural numbers which are greater than 1 and wherein a is the number of connections of the valve device and b is the number of shift positions in which the valve device can be shifted. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the valve device has at least one a/b-way seat valve device.
Preferably several a/b-way valves are provided with a different or the same number of connections or shift positions in the actuating device.
The valve device is preferably actuated electromagnetically. It is further preferred if several valve devices can be shifted by just one magnet.
The invention will now be explained in further detail with reference to an a/b-way valve device wherein instead of this a/b-way valve device a different valve device or a combination of valve devices or an a/b-way seat valve device can be provided.
The a/b-way valve device has different connections.
The a/b-way valve device preferably has at least a first slave connection. In the sense of the present invention a first slave connection is a connection of the a/b-way valve device which is connected to the first slave cylinder through at least a hydraulic pipeline.
The a/b-way valve device preferably has at least a second slave connection which is or can be connected to the second slave cylinder through at least one hydraulic pipeline.
The a/b-way valve device preferably has a master connection which is or can be connected to the master cylinder through at least one hydraulic line.
Preferably the a/b-way valve device has at least a volume compensating connection wherein this volume compensating connection can be or is connected to the volume compensating container through at least a hydraulic line.
According to the invention a hydraulic pipeline can be designed so that between one end and the other end of this hydraulic line there are no further structural elements such as valves or the like and/or so that between these ends of the hydraulic pipeline there are branch pipes or the like so that further component parts such as valves or the like are arranged between these ends of the hydraulic pipeline.
The actuating device preferably has at least one energy accumulator device or spring device. This spring device is more particularly configured and arranged so that it loads the master piston, namely preferably in a direction which produces pressurised force on the release lever device of the first clutch device and/or second clutch device.
Preferably the spring force of the spring device of the actuating device opposes the spring force of a spring of the first or second clutch device when the actuating device loads the release lever device of this first or second clutch device.
The spring device of the actuating device which more particularly loads the master piston is preferably arranged and configured so that the force exerted by the spring device on the release lever device has the same active direction on the release lever device as the force produced by the drive device on this release lever device, namely at least when the drive device loads this release lever device with increasing pressure.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the first and/or second slave cylinder and/or master cylinder and/or hydraulic line mounted inside the hydraulic line assembly of the actuating device has at least one snifting bore. This snifting bore is connected to the volume compensating container through a hydraulic line or a hydraulic line assembly, namely in particular through a pipeline in which there is no a/b-way valve device. Preferably only the master cylinder has a snifting bore.
This snifting bore preferably extends as a full-length bore through the cylinder sleeve.
Preferably a snifting borer is arranged in a piston so that in at least a first axial position of a piston guided in this cylinder the snifting bore opens into a first chamber of this cylinder and in at least a second piston position this piston closes the snifting bore and where necessary in at least a third piston position the snifting bore opens into a second chamber of this cylinder.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention at least one spring device loads the first slave piston. Preferably at least a spring device loads the second slave piston. It is particularly preferred if the spring force of this spring device which loads the slave piston is less than the spring force of a spring device which loads the master piston.
The spring force of the spring device which loads the first and/or second slave piston can be opposite the spring force of the spring device which loads the master piston, or can act in the same direction.
Between the first and/or second slave cylinder and the volume compensating container, volume compensation can in particular be prevented or allowed when this slave cylinder and master cylinder are hydraulically uncoupled, thus a hydraulic pipeline which is provided where necessary to connect these cylinders is interrupted through a valve device or the like.
Preferably in at least one valve position of the valve device a master connection is coupled hydraulically to the first and/or second slave connection of the valve device so that the master piston can load this slave piston through the hydraulic fluid.
Preferably in at least one valve position of the valve device the first and/or second slave connection of the valve device is coupled hydraulically to the volume compensating connection of the valve device so that a volume and/or pressure compensation is possible between a chamber of this slave cylinder and the volume compensating container.
In a particularly preferred way the valve device in one valve position connects the first slave connection to the master connection and the second slave connection to the volume compensating connection so that the master piston can load the first slave piston through the hydraulic fluid and enables volume or pressure compensation between a chamber of the second slave cylinder and the volume compensating container.
Preferably in one shift position of the valve device the second slave connection is connected to the master connection and the first slave connection is connected to the volume compensating connection so that the master piston can load the second slave piston through the hydraulic fluid and enables volume and/or pressure compensation between a chamber of the first slave cylinder and the volume compensating container.
Preferably at least one hydraulic fluid pipe extends from the volume compensating connection of the valve device to the volume compensating container whereby at least one hydraulic fluid pipeline branches off from this hydraulic fluid pipe and opens into a snifting bore of the master cylinder.
It is particularly preferred if the valve device of the actuating device is designed so that in a first shift position the master cylinder is connected to the first slave cylinder and the second master connection is closed so that no hydraulic fluid can be supplied from the second master cylinder through this valve device or vice versa. Preferably a second valve position is provided in which the master cylinder is connected to the second slave cylinder whereby the first master connection is closed.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the first slave cylinder is connected to the first slave connection of the valve device and the second slave cylinder is connected to a second slave connection of the valve device. Two further connections of the valve device are each connected to the master cylinder. It is also preferred if only one further connection is connected to the master cylinder whereby a pipeline region branches off extending from this connection into the inside of the valve device. In a first shift position of this valve device the connection between the master cylinder and the chamber of the first slave cylinder is interrupted whilst the master cylinder is connected to the second slave cylinder so that the master piston can load the second slave piston.
In a second shift position the master cylinder is connected to the first slave cylinder and the connection between the master cylinder and second slave cylinder is interrupted. In a third shift position which is in particular an intermediate shift position between the first and second shift position both the first slave cylinder and the second slave cylinder are each connected to the master cylinder. The master cylinder has a snifting bore which is connected to the volume compensating container through a pipeline.
In the first or second shift position of the valve device the master piston loads the first or second slave piston respectively. If there is a shift between these shift positions preferably first the intermediate shift position or third shift position is connected. In this shift position the pressure in the chamber of the slave cylinder whose piston was last loaded by the master piston has the effect of forcing back the master piston, namely so that it travels through the snifting bore disposed in the master cylinder and enables volume compensation or pressure compensation between the first slave cylinder and the volume compensating container as well as the second slave cylinder and volume compensating container so that the same pressure is set each time in one chamber of the first slave cylinder and in one chamber of the second slave cylinder and in one chamber of the master cylinder and in the volume compensating container as well as the corresponding pipelines whereby in particular the result is that the first clutch device and the second clutch device are moved into their basic position.
It can then in turn be possible to shift into first or second shift position of the valve device so that the master piston loads the first or second slave piston depending on the shift position. Where necessary this movement of the slave piston is assisted by the drive device.
Preferably the first and/or second release lever device has an axial projection which extends preferably in the axial direction of the clutch discs or shaft. This projection is preferably supported on the release lever which is aligned in the radial direction.
An axial projection preferably extends past a clutch disc so that in particular the clutch disc is mounted between the ends of the axial projection seen in the axial direction of this clutch disc. It is particularly preferred if this axial projection is mounted radially outside of this clutch disc.
The axial projection preferably extends through a full-length opening provided in a clutch housing or clutch cover. The through opening or its longitudinal axis is preferably aligned in the radial or axial direction, in relation to the clutch discs. The through opening is formed as an oblong hole or circular hole or as a slit or in some other way.
The axial projection preferably extends through at least a full-length opening in a component part which contacts a contact pressure plate and is supported on same when required. This component part is in particular preferably formed by a spring device which extends preferably from a clutch cover to a contact pressure plate and holds the contact pressure plate in an opened or closed position in the non-actuated state of the clutch device.
The axial projection preferably has at least one full-length opening through which a component part such as a spring device or the like extends.
The axial projection is preferably associated with a first or second clutch device and is arranged substantially radially outside of the other of these two clutch devices.
The contact pressure plates of the first and second clutch device preferably have a different external diameter. The axial projection preferably extends radially outside of the contact pressure plate which has the smaller diameter. The axial projection preferably extends radially inside the contact pressure plate which has the larger outer diameter or substantially at the point in the radial direction which corresponds to the outer diameter.
The torque transfer device according to the invention as well as the control device according to the invention are preferably used in a motor vehicle.
By the term of xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d is meant in the sense of the present invention in particular xe2x80x9cregulatexe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d in the sense of the DIN. The same applies to the terms derived from the term xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d.
The invention will now be explained in further detail with reference to embodiments which are given by way of example and are in no way limiting.